Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a medium.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of an inkjet printing head, since a volatile component of ink evaporates from an ejection opening, characteristics of the ink in the vicinity of the ejection opening change. Accordingly, some problems arise in that unevenness in color is caused by a change in color concentration or deterioration in landing accuracy is caused by a change in ejection speed in accordance with an increase in viscosity. As a countermeasure for such a problem, there is known a method of circulating ink supplied to an inkjet printing head through a circulation path. However, in this method, since the ink is circulated so that fresh ink is supplied to a front end of a nozzle at all times, moisture normally evaporates from the front end of the nozzle. As a result, a problem arises in that concentration of the ink gradually increases in an entire circulation system.
In order to handle the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-271337 discloses a method of adjusting concentration of ink of a circulation system to be uniform by predicting an ink consumption amount or an ink evaporation amount and replenishing thick ink or dilute solution prepared in advance on the basis of the prediction.